


【2top】做头

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	【2top】做头

故事的舞台在一条小巷里，宽只容一人的楼梯连接着二楼的美发厅。

巷子已经足够古老了。从这里只走不到五十米的转角，就通往在这个小城伫立了百年的殡葬街。平时少有人走过，但凡有人来访，也往往是一大家子。店门的形状看久了都是棺椁的形状，店家的脸看久了都是遗像上的样子。

美发厅也只是新潮了一阵子，城市对这种店的称呼从修头的，到理发的，到理发厅，到美发厅，到什么沙龙或者造型工作室，也仅仅过了四五十年。

K第一次来这里，尚且没有太多的感触，只是下意识地加快了车速，迅速地绕过了街角。

即使是筒子楼，二楼也是非常开阔的。他本没有抱太大的期望，却意料看见了挂满低墙的绿植，和在门口的地毯上打瞌睡的灰黑色的猫。屋里定是有人听到了他上楼的声音，一个栗发，瘦高的混血女人光着脚从屋里走出来，伸手把猫抱进房间。

K好奇地朝里屋望了望，也把鞋子脱下来，用手上的黑色提包拨开了塑料的透明门帘。屋里有一股浓浓的烟味和一抹烟的颜色，一个男人坐在木制的躺椅上翘着腿抽烟。那个混血女人抱着猫的手往门口的方向抬了抬，那个男人才转过头看到了K。

这个男人叫N，是K正在拍摄的电视剧的美术指导推荐的造型师。N几乎不跟剧组，门口没挂什么招牌，平时开店也是预约制。略一瞧也可知，小小的美发厅也只有两个沙发和一个带镜子的座位。其他空间大多为奇怪的摆饰和图片所占领，如果要把这里说成是文身店也有迹可循。N把火光熄灭，混血女人抱着猫在门口的沙发坐下，K自觉地坐到了那个唯一的位子上。

“K……先生。”他翻了翻手账，皱着眉念出了K的全名。

他把手账合上，随手抛到了另一个沙发的软垫上。接着走到K的背后，小指勾过他右耳的耳挂，给他摘下口罩。

“没有脸，要怎么做发型？”K没有作声。

这是个老烟鬼了。小指上是捏过烟的味道，已经可以说明很多问题。K不禁想象此刻自己的长发穿梭在他的十指间，也会染上烟味。或者说当整个人都浸入这种地方，身上每一处都很难不染上烟味。K自己也不是不抽烟的主，只是担心回家会被念叨罢了。

“是个什么样的角色？”

“是个厨师。”

“不，是指人物。”

他虽然还在问着问题，但剪子也已经下了。拍摄上一部作品留下的死掉的发尾被一剪子剪掉了，这有点让K心惊肉跳。

“骄傲自满，有责任心……”他想了想，“但很难相处；是这二者的结合吧。”

“嗯。”

K也仅仅是刚读过本子，不敢说对角色有很深的了解，倒是想看看造型师会怎样处理，才能更好地贴合角色。两人重归沉默，混血女人也从始至终不发一语，K只好全盘交给造型师，省得盯着镜子里那张脸，若是四目相对，又徒增尴尬。

只是低头滑了一下手机。头发被分成几股，被涂上药水之后用纸片包起来，缠着卷发筒卷起来，再用橡皮圈固定。N的手并不温柔，少不得要把K扯得龇牙咧嘴。这不算得是什么好的技术，据他所知，用纸片包头发，用卷发筒卷起来，再用橡皮圈固定这样的技术，大概有十年没有动用在他宝贵的头发上了。更不用提接下来的是安全性极低的普通加热头罩，让他怀疑美术指导的推荐是否只是恶搞他的一个手段。N不知什么时候又点了一支烟，灵巧的唇舌代替了手指，把烟灰弹到地上，和K那些断掉的头发混在一起。

时间过去。加热，冷却，静置，这就去了不少时间。烟味在药水味的侵蚀下不减反增，即使是吸烟的K也觉得这味道过于浓重了。时机掐得刚好，在他终于忍不住要出声反馈时，N把烟掐灭，逐股解开了K的头发。洗头的设施也过于简陋，与平常沙龙不同的是只有单独的一根水管，兑了水的洗发水和几乎起不了作用的护发素。

N给他吹了个半干，挤了满手的弹力素给他抓头发。

“请问……”

“嗯？”

“这和我刚才说的人物性格，哪一点像了？”

N缓缓点起一根烟，吸了一口，又吐了出来：“我没答应要贴合你的角色。”

第二次来到这里，是在那部电视剧大受好评之后了。

不仅电视剧本身大受好评，他个人的角色造型也为人称道。造型简单时尚好打理，和他的演技完美结合，他不小心地再次引领了年青一代的潮流。剧组给他配备的造型师每日的准备也不需要在他身上花太多的功夫。

只可惜，或是遗憾，他这次来到这条小巷，不是为了来感谢这个奇怪的造型师。他的目的地，是那条殡葬街。K是同期演员中的代表，和逝者的家人一起，为这个行业中的大前辈准备葬礼。这片区域的便利店不多，比较近的就是那条小巷上的一家，离那个奇怪的美发店也近。逝者的家人认真地聆听一些需要避讳的或是要注意的事项，又或是讨论一些家人才有资格讨论的事情，其中的一个年轻男人就拜托K去买点喝的，再买两包烟，可以不必那么快回来。

他就这么被缘分推着再次见到了N。

“按你抽的那量，何必一包一包的买。”

“哦，是你啊。”他刚一出店门就点起了一根烟，“丧事？”

“嗯，从西装看出来的吧。”

“那改天见。”

N转身就钻进了楼梯口，筒子楼的楼梯和走廊都是连着的，也方便他穿梭在每一个需要去到的小店。虽然这个“改天见”仍然意味不明，时间也正好，那边的年轻男人已经走到拐角朝他招手了。

当然他很快就了解了。他在告别式现场也见到了N。他跟在N后面走进去，在来访登记表上写上自己和妻子的名字。N是一个人来的，原以为他会带上那个混血女人，不过何必在意。

和所有人一样，N也穿着黑色的西装。毕竟是美术指导会推荐的造型师，和业界内有一定人脉，和这位大前辈有所联系也不是什么奇怪的事。只是他不是公众人物，当摄像头架起来，要拍摄来参加告别式的重要人员的时候，妻子和N都自觉地站到了一边，以免入镜。

一行人先按照流程走了一遍，再彩排了一遍，最后才正式开始这场告别仪式。逝者也是业界中人，想来也已经习惯了这种什么都要走个流程的世道，活够了岁数就离开，难说是福是祸。K心里也不大看得惯这样的流程，但自己虽被众人推到中心位，不管是仪式的主办还是摄影仍然都跟他毫无关系，只能暗自腹诽。

一道视线跟着他。不是妻子，因为他无意间转头看向妻子的时候，妻子看的是别处。这道视线跟着他直到告别式结束，才被人收回。

他安慰完亲属，又和后辈们寒暄了好一会，离开会场的时候，N早已不见踪影。妻子这时已经打起了哈欠，催促他赶紧开车回家做饭。他拖着同样或更加疲惫的身躯无言以对，只能照做。

一股莫名的焦虑占领了他的生活。

“我不明白你在焦虑什么，你要是有那个闲工夫和我吵架不如把时间留给工作？”

K和妻子因为小事大吵了一架，夺门而出。

他想“回”到那家美发厅。这回他特意绕开了那条街，选择从另一条远路前往他的目的地。

混血女人不在，猫也不在。N躺在躺椅上看一本包着紫色书皮的书。N看见他闯进来愣了一愣。

K的脸色不太好，进来时也气汹汹的，他刚要开口，就被N打断。

“十分钟后有客人来做头，如果你不怕被人看到的话，请尽情发疯。”

K征得了他的勉强同意，在里头的一个小房间躲了起来，理由是不想被客人发现这里的保密性和他的时间观念居然这么差。不过把鞋子也藏起来的做法怎么看都不像是在正常的人际交往中会做出的举动。这是N的书房，书架上大部分的书都被包了书皮。剩下一些摊开在书桌上的是一些时尚杂志和电视杂志，底下压的一本正是K作了封面。

客人来的时候，他听到了熟悉的声音，顺着门缝往外看，发现是同公司的后辈。在他印象里这个后辈最近没有什么电视活动，估计只是来做日常行动的造型。N笑着与他招呼，看起来是光顾了很多次的老顾客。其实不笑一样甚至更好看，但笑起来总归是更好的。

N给他洗了头。和给K洗头那天是一样的，一样的水管，洗发水和护发素。但十指按揉在头皮上的触感是另一个人的。给客人吹头发的动作看上去也比那天更温柔，下剪子的动作也比那天更谨慎，抓头发的动作也比那天更自然。送走客人时的对话也远比那天要更友善。

“我这里不陪聊。”

“那就洗头。”

N用手指把他的卷发捋顺，才让水沾湿了它们。温度是正好的，适当的滚烫尽管对头发不好，但对皮肤来说是十分舒适的。十指在头发上揉出泡沫，K盯着那些细小的白色泡沫在暖光灯下飞舞。

“用力点。”他要求。

N没好气地冲了冲左手，把坐着的小木板凳往床边拉近了一点，好让他更轻松地发力。他的指甲不长，再怎么使力也只是让指腹的按压更重一点。

“那个女人呢？”

“说了不陪聊。”

“我见你和他聊得挺开心的。”

“明明是大明星，做的却是那种见不得人的偷窥的小人行径。”

“分手了？”

“和你有什么关系？”

“再用力点。”

N无奈了，直接用大腿夹着小木板凳挨到了床边，头也被迫压了下去，赌气似的要让这个奇怪的客人尝尝他的厉害。K面不改色，仍然看着暖光灯，时不时被N耸动的侧脸遮了一半去。

“我都忘了我是来找你干什么的了。”

“反正账单仍然会寄去你公司。”

N打开水阀，把水柱浇在那群泡沫上，一半黄一半黑的头发又露出来了。他的拇指在K的额头上仔细地抹走残留的滑腻腻的东西，水柱冲过发际线，一些水珠溅到眼睛里。K伸手去擦，指尖碰到N的手背。后者拿水管的手顿了顿，换手关上了水阀。

主动的是N。他一只手扶着K的后脑，另一只手掰着K的下颚，舔上他的下唇咬了上去。K激烈地回应。等到唇舌分开的时候，K的发尾还在滴水。他沉醉地说：

“再用力点。”


End file.
